Greta Gibson
'''Greta Gibson '''is a character appears in The Dream Child, a hugely successful sequel of the Nightmare series. She's a graduating senior from Springwood High School. She's a rich kid, but shares very good relationships with her friends Alice Johnson and Yvonne, and has a minor crush on comic geek Mark Gray. Background Greta was friends with Alice Johnson and a potential model. Her mother, Racine, was overbearing and had almost complete control on Greta's lifestyle and eating habits, intending to make Greta a star model while telling people that "they are always being mistaken for sisters." Despite Greta's mother wanting her to become a model, she wished she had more freedom than her mother let her and was often at blows with Racine. Role in the Film Greta first appears at the graduation of Springwood High, along with her friends, Alice Johnson, Dan Jordan, Yvonne and her crush, Mark Gray. On the graduation, Greta received a gift from Mark, but it was refused by her mother, Racine. That night, she joins the graduation pool party with all her friends except Alice, who had a nightmare about Freddy a few hours earlier. She complains about her mother Racine, who always controls her and she says she wants to be free, but her crush, Mark, connects her story with his comic character, and she then jokes him that she believes Mark is really weird. After Dan picked up the phone to answer to Alice who calls him at Crave Inn, she asks Dan whether Alice is okay, and Mark says it's just Alice's signal, calling Dan to make love with her. Greta then barely laughs and pushes Mark's head to her right side. A few hours later, after Dan Jordan was brutally murdered by Freddy Krueger, one scene shows Greta is hugging her doll, sadly crying in her bedroom. The second day, Alice tried to warn Greta and her two other friends, Mark Gray and Yvonne, but the three did not take her seriously, but they did tell her that even if someone was after Alice they would have to go through them first. Death That same night, at a dinner party Racine was holding to try and promote Greta's future modelling career, Greta fell asleep at the table. The dream started out with Greta arguing with Racine about her eating habits,when Freddy came in and locked Greta inside a high-chair. He served up a plate containing a self-image replica doll of herself, which he then cut open and began to force-feed its organs while the dream versions of the party-goers, and Racine, all laugh at her. Greta's cheeks swelled up in size from the organs that Freddy was shoving in her mouth, Freddy began to mock her and, telling her "you are what you eat!" revealing that he feeding Greta her own organs all along. Greta started crying in frustrasion and Freddy started to hold her like a baby, then began violently shaking her. When Greta woke up, she started choking and her arms were shaking from him shaking her, but none of the people at the table did anything to help. At Alice's home, Greta's dreamself appeared to her through her refrigerator door crying for help. Alice tried to pull her out, only to have Freddy snatch her back in the refrigerator. In the real world, Greta continued to choke and shake, but died moments later. Racine got nervous and went over to help Greta, but it was too late. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Daughters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Selfish Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Beautiful Girlfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Teenager Love Interest Category:About Females